The present disclosure relates to a touch panel device and an image processing apparatus.
Image processing apparatuses, typified by digital multi-function peripherals, read an image of an original document by using an image reading unit, and then emit light to a photoconductor provided to an image forming unit based on the read image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. Then, a charged developer, including toner and other components, is applied onto the formed electrostatic latent image to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper and fixed. The sheet with the image fixed thereon is discharged outside the image forming apparatus.
Those image processing apparatuses are capable of selecting one of various functions, such as a copy function and a scanning function, and performing processing associated with the selected function. Setting of the processing and commands for performing the processing, for example a print command, are referred to as operating instructions that may be input through the use of hard keys, such as a numeric keypad and a start key, or may be input through a touch panel.
There are some well-known techniques regarding touch panel operations.
A typical information processing apparatus includes a display unit having a touch panel on its front surface, a movement amount calculation unit that calculates the movement amount of a touch operation based on a touch point at which the touch operation is performed on the touch panel and a touch release point at which the touch operation is released from the touch panel, an operation determination unit that determines whether the touch operation is a press operation or a gesture operation depending on the calculated movement amount, and a command recognition unit that recognizes whether a received command is a command corresponding to the press operation or the gesture operation.
A typical operation display device includes a touch panel unit that detects a touch position, a display unit, and a display control unit that executes a display according to a first display process on the display unit when the touch panel unit receives a first operation and executes both of the display according to the first display process and a display according to a second display process when the touch panel unit receives a second operation including an element of the first operation.
A touch point correcting method performed by a touch panel device is also known that includes causing a touch point capturing unit to capture a touch point at which an operator manipulates a touch panel to execute an operation, causing a difference calculation unit to compare coordinate values of the captured touch point with coordinate values of a display point displayed on a display screen to calculate the difference between the coordinate values, and calculating a new active reaction point on the touch panel based on the calculated difference data and relocating an active reaction point on the touch panel to the new active reaction point to correct the touch point.
In addition, a typical touch-panel input-error correcting method includes inputting coordinates on two planes in parallel with a touch surface and obtaining corrected input coordinates based on the two input coordinates.